Mystical Bots
by Carscard
Summary: Hi! Carscard here! Rock and Forte have disappeared and Blues, with a little of help, has to rescue a half black dragon from Wily! Review it and smile!! ^O^


Chapter 1: Draken 

Hi, Carscard here! Well, I'm writting a fic in English instead of Spanish first. Maybe this sounds weird for you but I usually write fics in Spanish and then translate them to English.

I want to put this and 'Halfreploid: Invasion' at the same time that I put a translated version of 'Mega X', written by Mosquetero Verde. The reason is when I started to translate fics to Spanish, many people began to send me flames for that. A little after, they continued reading those... I don't want to be just a translator girl/guy/guy (remember that I'm three persons).

How is that? Mmmm... Mega Man characters are Capcom's. Mystical Bots are mine.

MYSTICAL BOTS

Chapter 1: Draken

It was an odd place. There was a loud strange music in there.

-What's this place?!!- Blues exclaimed walking to the middle of the room.

-This' my home!!!!- A robot appeared in front him. He was a Wily Bot who was using a BIG afro haircut. -I'm Disco Man!!!!!

-Disco Man?!! That sucks! A name after a kind of music is stupid!!

-Eh... You was named after a kind of music, too.

Well, I think maybe you want to know what's going on here. Let me explain this. Mmm, I think this started fifteen years ago. Many robots and other machines began to disappear no leaving a sign. At the begining, these cases were rare and no so important but, day by day, they increased fastly and kept in that way for many time. However, new missings were decreased in number since two years ago.

Sadly, our hero Rockman, twelve years ago, was one of them and Wily did't stop his attempts of taking over the world, despite the fact that Forte was missing in that time as well.

Roll was about to jump to the action when Blues stopped her and took her place like the new protector hero. Since he was a neutral guy and created by Light and Wily at the same time, he did't fight against Wily in person, just destroyed his robots.

Then Wily, no being defeated, started to build more and more robots in a little time. This caused two things: one, his creativity was reaching its limit...

-Die!!- Blues blasted using his arm cannon and destroyed his enemy with one shot.

... and two, their creations were weaker than before.

-Remember this: Blues rules! I mean the kind of music... Uh, I rule too but... BLUES RULES!!

The red robot was getting out from Disco Man's zone when he heard screams nearby. He ran until he could see what was happening: a strange creature was being captured by ten Wily bots. This being looked like a human, a very pale one, with big black dragon-like wings. His messy hair was white and his eyes were red and cold. His clothes made him look like a demon or something like that. He was just screaming but no fighting for releasing himself.

-Leave me alone! LET ME GO!!!- He pleaded. After that, his captors teleported to the Skull Castle taking him with them.

-That was weird!- Blues thought. -An evil and powerful, rather familiar, looking guy being captured by tiny Wily Bots! Well, I don't have enough time for wasting just keeping me here! I'm going to continue my quest!

He got to an another zone. There were many too fragile enemies and he advanced easily. When he got to a middle stage, he heard many strange noises behind a wall. He approached to there and saw a bunch of those tiny metools (you know, the ones with a helmet) looking at an unconcious little kid on the ground. But this kid wasn't an ordinary child. In fact he looked like a dark elven kid with big black dragon-like wings and white hair.

Blues didn't know what the mets was doing but, knowing that they couldn't be doing something good, jumped and blasted them in less than a minute. After that, he approached to the unknown boy.

-What should I do now?- He thought. -I don't know if leaving him alone is a good thing or, at least, convenient.

The red bot looked at the little boy.

-Hey! He looks a lot like that evil looking guy that I saw early! Mmm. However... Something in him seems familiar to me... Something else than in the other one... Well, I'm not getting anywhere. I'll take him home and leave these thoughts for a while.

Two hours later...

-Explain that to us again, Blues!- Light said with a serious expression in his face. -Why on the world do you bring that... that being here?!! Didn't you think that it could be a trap?!! He's just sleeping and you knew that!!

-I just want to know why he looks so familiar!!

-But that isn't a good reason!!

-I want to know that, too.- Roll said shyly. -I'm agree with my bro. I'm sure that I saw something similar to him in somewhere.

-Well, I have to admit that I'm wondering the same thing.- He started to play with his beard. -Maybe you're right. It's just... I don't know but... He looks sorta... dangerous...

-But he's just a little kid!!

Then they heard a lot of LOUD noises from the lab and ran to there. Their new guest wasn't just awake. He was jumping on many cases, taking some Light's inventions for a second and releasing them again. When he jumped to a new place, his wings hit many objects making them fall to the ground and shatter.

-STOP!!!!- Light shouted, almost pleading.

The dark kid turned to them, destroying some things with his wings.

-Hi!- He said. Then he noticed the mess and blushed. -Sorry. I think I already know why my mom hasn't let me to go to Dr. Diamond's lab, yet.

They didn't know what to think. Those bright red eyes looked scary and mischievous at the first sight but, at the same time, they showed sincerity. They were pondering that when he jumped on Blues and took off his scarf.

-This looks cool!!- The kid said wearing it.

-Hey! Give it back to me!- The red and silver bot exclaimed moving his arms. The prankster jumped in front him.

-Why? It looks good in me!!- He grinned. That wasn't true. He was wearing in black with a little of red. He realized and took it off. -Take it back! It's too bright for me!

Blues didn't waste time and wore it again giving him a big frown but, since was wearing his shades, nobody could see it.

-Who are you?- Roll asked. -I'm Roll Light.

-I'm Dr. Thomas Xavier Light.

-Just call me Blues.

The kid looked at them for a moment.

-You can call me Draken.

-Draken?! What kind of name is Draken?!

-Uh?!- He blushed a little. -Well, my real name is Requiem... That sucks! I don't really know what the hell my parents were thinking on when they named me after a stupid music term!!

-Hey!

-Eh?! Sorry, again!!

-Do you know, at least, what requiem means?- Roll asked approaching to him.

-Uh?... No, I don't.

-It's a piece of music what's played when you die.

The dark winged elven child opened wide his eyes.

-That's cool! Whoooa! I've never thought that!

-Yeah, we got it.- Blues said a little bored. -Is Draken your nickname?

-Sorta. It's my Mystical Bot name.

-Mystical Bot name?! Do you mean...?!!

-...You're a robot?!!- Dr. Light finished.

-Of course I'm a bot!! How many half dark elf half black dragons have you seen lately?!!

-I guess you're right...

-I want to know why were you sleeping in such dangerous place?- Blues asked.

-It's hard to explain. I just was sleepy for traveling so far when I decided to search for my father.

-I guess you mean the guy who built you.

-No. My parents are ones of a few biodroids who can have children. In fact my mother is pregnant right now.

-How's that possible?!- Roll exclaimed.

-Hey! I'm just a kid! They didn't want to tell me yet! I just know that Dr. Diamond, in his madness, make the necesary changes in them!!

-What was you saying about searching your father?- The red and silver biodroid recalled since he didn't like the actual topic.

-Ah! Well. We rode Dragoon, a big red dragon, and came for exploring a bit. When we got that destroyed area, dad asked us to hide ourselves until he'd come back. But he didn't come back and I decided to search for him. After all, a half black dragon should be easy for finding.

-Did you say a half dragon? How does he look like?

-Draco, my father, is a half black dragon. Therefore he has big black dragon-like wings on his back. His skin is so pale, almost white. His hair is messy, like mine, and white. His eyes are red, a little scarier than mine. I know he was evil before being a mystical bot. That's the reason for he likes to wear evil looking clothes.

-I think I saw him.

-Really?! Where?! When?!

-He was captured by tiny Wily bots.

-I don't know what a wily bot is but my father isn't weak enough for being captured for tiny bots!

-Yeah, I believe you. It seemed strange to me.

-I want to rescue him!!

-You can go with Blues.- Roll gave her opinion. -He was on that way too.

-Really?! That's great! This guy is cool!!

-Hey! You know I work better alone!!- Blues complained. -And why doesn't this child know other expression besides 'cool'?!

-Blues, he's just a kid.- Roll said. -I guess he just learned it early!

-Fine! I'll take him with me!

-Hooray!!- Draken exclaimed jumping. -You have my fire breath now at your service!

-Fire breath?!!

To be continued.

Sorry. I have a very little vocabulary. The next chapter is:

Puzzle Man

Flames and comments to carscard@yahoo.com.mx

Smile!! ^O^


End file.
